


The dance upon nothing/Din ştreang

by aurelyon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Murder Mistery
Language: Română
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1678499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurelyon/pseuds/aurelyon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The quiet life of a sanatorium from a Spanish little town is disturbed by two young men who are become amnesic after being injured in an accident. It appears that one of them is a serial killer, employed by the Count of Angicourt and is searched all around the world for his crimes.<br/>A strange friendship between the killer and a victim, a menage aux trois, a copy/paste murder, a love story behind some brothel walls, tales about a reincarnation and last, but not least, a scaffold in whose hanging deserves to lay most of the characters.<br/>Love and betray, gothic and thriller, a mixture of genres and emotions who satisfies the taste for literature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The dance upon nothing/Din ştreang

**Author's Note:**

> A sort of novel.

„ Nu iubim viaţa şi murim în ură.”

Îi venea să-şi ridice pistolul spre tâmplă şi să tragă cu sete, convins că astfel va fi pe lume cu un netot mai puţin. Dar îşi dădu seama curând că nu rezolva nimic în felul acesta, căci contele era atât de aprig încât l-ar fi căutat şi în iad pentru a-i cere socoteală pentru greşeala lui.  
Greşeală era puţin spus, fiindcă nu-l împuşcase pe om din neatenţie, ci într-un acces de furie; în general, lucra curat, cu decedat ca scos din cutie şi fanfară care să cânte imnul, dar în ziua aceea era destul de iritat ca să facă puţină mizerie.  
Se apropie cu paşi elastici de trăsura răsturnată şi privi nemulţumit către roata din spate care încă se învârtea.  
Tânărul detesta excentricitatea contelui, dar banii lui îi erau extrem de necesari, ca şi imunitatea completă faţă de justiţie. Numai că aceasta era valabilă atâta timp cât nu existau victime secundare.  
Împuşcătura care trebuia să creeze o tulburare prielnică unui „accident” spărsese porţi ce se credeau veşnic ferecate. Uluit de întorsătura pe care o luase situaţia, bărbatul făcuse acel gest ale cărui urmări cereau un nou plan.  
Se ridică pe partea laterală a trăsurii şi trase cu forţă de portiera pe care o deschise. Înăuntru văzu două trupuri inerte, prăbuşite unul peste celălalt şi stropi de sânge pe hainele lor şi pe pereţii trăsurii. Urcă în vehicul, călcând involuntar peste unul dintre trupuri şi, măsurându-i pulsul celui de deasupra, trase o înjurătură din cele tari; făcu acelaşi lucru şi cu cel de-al doilea, însă, de data asta, un licăr jucăuş îi apăru în priviri.  
Săltă din umeri, uitându-se către primul cadavru, apoi îl apucă de subsuori şi, sărind jos din vehicul, îl trase după el afară şi-l târî pe pajişte; dârele roşiatice pătară verdele umed al dimineţii de toamnă. Ajungând la marginea prăpastiei, scoase din buzunarul vestei stacojii un şip cu care stropi faţa străinului. Stropii de acid ciupiră din nasul şi din pomeţii victimei, atât cât i se păru destul ucigaşului ca omul să nu poată fi recunoscut cu uşurinţă.  
Îl ridică din nou şi, luându-şi avânt, îl aruncă peste buza prăpastiei, uitându-se cu mulţumire cum nefericitul se zdrobeşte de stânci, în cădere. Întorcându-se spre trăsura răsturnată, ochii îi căzură pe revolverul îndreptat spre el.  
– Nu mi-ai răspuns mai devreme. Cine-mi vrea capul, prieten sau duşman?…  
Ucigaşul tresări cu un amestec de emoţie şi uimire.  
– Eşti un om înconjurat de prieteni, răspunse el, calm.  
Schiţă un zâmbet vag şi gândul îl duse la mica roşcată cu sâni voluptoşi pe care n-o sugrumase seara trecută.

*

Se spunea despre comisarul Coriolan că era unul dintre cei mai iscusiţi detectivi de pe acele meleaguri şi că se pricepea de minune să scoată o crimă dintr-un banal accident. Cu părul lung, de un blond spălăcit, strâns cu o eşarfă la spate, ochi verzi şi ten îngrijit, semăna mai degrabă cu un poet visător decât cu un om al legii.  
Lucas îl cunoscuse cu doar câteva zile în urmă, când bărbatul venise să-l informeze că el se ocupă de cazul său şi atunci îl rugase să-i comunice imediat orice noutate legată de povestea sa. Omul îl asigurase că-l va anunţa şi, într-adevăr, reveni într-una din zile, dar nu-i spuse nimic; în schimb, îi arătă de la fereastra camerei o trăsură care aştepta în curtea imobilului şi îl pofti să-l însoţească într-o scurtă călătorie.  
Care era destinaţia lor şi ce avea să găsească acolo nu ştia, dar, oricum, ieşirea asta neanunţată îi provoca o stare de nelinişte.  
Priveliştea vastul domeniu, ce-i însoţise pe drumul dinspre sanatoriu, se continua cu o pădure deasă. Defilarea tristă a copacilor, în mersul trăsurii, semăna prea tare cu o procesiune funebră, aşa că Lucas se întoarse, plictisit, spre al treilea pasager al trăsurii. Acesta era Renon, medicul greoi, cu început de calviţie, a cărui prezenţă era complet nedorită, dar care insistase să-şi supravegheze mai departe pacientul, indiferent de voinţa lui.  
Se spune că tinereţea, frumuseţea şi sănătatea deschid lumea spre o infinitate de posibilităţi. Însă, fără noroc, aceste calităţi pot fi, uneori, total inutile.  
Era adevărat, nimeni nu deţinea cheia reuşitei, dar Lucas, cu un nume de împrumut şi nicio amintire proprie, avea şansele la limită. Coriolan spera totuşi să se înşele, căci era păcat să se risipească acele însuşiri alese.  
Lucas fusese găsit de salvatorii săi într-o trăsură părăsită, la o răspântie unde se petrecuseră mai multe jafuri. Coriolan credea că şi trăsura bărbatului fusese atacată de vreo bandă de tâlhari care-l jefuiseră, dar Lucas refuza să aplece urechea la asta.  
La două zile de la internarea lui fusese adus un alt bărbat, găsit la o leghe distanţă de locul accidentului său, iar comisarul vedea între cele două întâmplări o legătură plauzibilă. Lucas nu voia să creadă în ipotezele comisarului, fiindcă nu putea să accepte că se lăsase jefuit şi nici că între el şi cel găsit în pădure exista o relaţie de orice fel.  
Auzise mai demult despre oameni care în urma unor răni grave, căpătate în dueluri sau pe câmpul de luptă pot căpăta stări de delir sau comă, din care se trezesc cu neputinţa de a-şi aminti. Totuşi, era destul de bizar ca el să-şi amintească acum o formulă matematică sau o teorie filozofică, dar nimic despre existenţa lui; amnezia de care suferea îl făcea să se simtă de parcă ar fi fost înlănţuit într-o tainiţă a propriei minţi, din care nimeni nu-i auzea strigătul.  
Cineva, undeva, trebuie să-i fi simţit lipsa şi ideea de a suferi pentru dispariţia unei persoane dragi, fără un mormânt la care să poţi plânge, îl umplea de amărăciune. Aşa că îşi dorea din tot sufletul să fi fost singur pe lume, chiar dacă imaginea singurătăţii îl făcea să se înfioare. În pofida ţinutei, atitudinea şi comportamentul lui îi dovedeau obârşia nobilă, deci hotărî, pentru liniştea sa, că era un biet gentilom singuratic, rătăcit pe malurile acelea ale Mediteranei, pe care nu-l aşteptau decât un castel dărăpănat şi un servitor limbut şi obositor.  
Vântul rece şi pustietatea locurilor îi sporeau neliniştea. Trecând pe lângă o râpă, comisarul îi ceru vizitiului să oprească. Lucas nu era sigur că voia să coboare acolo, dar Coriolan deschise portiera şi sări sprinten din vehicul, semn că trebuia să-l urmeze.  
Profită totuşi de încetineala medicului pe care îl ajută să coboare. Comisarul le-o luase înainte şi acum stătea la marginea râpei, cu mâinile împreunate la spate. Părea să mediteze la ceva anume, dar bărbatul presimţea că gestul lui era pricinuit de prezenţa nedorită a medicului. De altfel, văzându-l că se apropie de dânsul, Coriolan făcu o grimasă şi aruncă o privire către Lucas care venea în spatele său.  
– Sunt curios pentru ce ne-aţi adus aici! spuse medicul cu însufleţire în glas.  
Comisarul nu răspunse imediat, iar când vorbi i se adresă lui Lucas.  
– Lucrurile s-au schimbat de la ultima noastră discuţie, începu el, întorcându-se către acesta. Să mă ierţi că a trebuit să te scot din liniştea sanatoriului şi să te aduc aici pe o vreme nu tocmai plăcută. Dar sunt convins că vrei să afli adevărul, nu o istorie povestită frumos.  
Lucas încuviinţă nesigur.  
– Recunosc că n-a fost simplu să găsesc legături între aceste întâmplări care puteau fi, de fapt, coincidenţe. Este foarte posibil însă ca pe parcursul anchetei să se demonstreze că erau doar potriviri, dar trebuie, desigur, să verific toate posibilităţile.  
Lucas se încruntă. Comisarul avusese dreptate, chiar n-avea poftă de poveşti şi parcă introducerea omului se prelungea fără rost.  
– Spune-mi, te rog, pentru ce ne-ai adus aici! rosti cu o oarecare grabă.  
Probabil că sunase un pic cam aspru tonul lui, fiindcă bărbatul îl privi suspicios şi răspunse după o mică pauză.  
– Regret... murmură el, privindu-l cu compasiune. Îţi înţeleg nerăbdarea, prietene, dar îţi dai şi tu seama că situaţia este deosebit de gravă şi trebuie să ne mişcăm cu prudenţă.  
– Situaţia tânărului Alexander e stabilă, momentan, spuse doctorul, în timp ce-şi curăţa lentila monoclului cu o batistă mototolită. N-a avut norocul lui Lucas să se trezească în primele ore după ce-a fost adus la noi, dar, oricum, sperăm să-şi revină curând. Ar fi păcat să nu fie aşa după ce şi-a riscat viaţa, plecând rănit să caute ajutor pentru servitorul său, mai spuse clătinând din cap. Lucas se strâmbă. Nu mulţi stăpâni ar face aşa ceva pentru slugile...  
– Omul era el însuşi grav rănit, îl întrerupse Coriolan, iritat, uitându-se la Lucas, deci fiind singurul lucid dintre ei doi, era normal să meargă după ajutor.  
Dacă pe medic îl dezamăgise aflarea profesiei sale, Lucas o refuza cu vehemenţă. Şi nu din cauza că meseria i s-ar fi părut una nedemnă, dar ceva îi spunea că povestea aceasta era cu mult mai complicată.  
– Nu cred că v-am adus în faţa prăpastiei ăsteia ca să discutăm despre Alexander, reluă comisarul, ca pentru sine, cu voce joasă, privind către abisul din faţa sa. Nu credeţi? întrebă el apoi, cu voce tare, întorcându-se spre bărbaţi.  
Privirea lui cercetă chipul mirat al medicului şi insistă un timp asupra celui al amnezicului; nici uimirea acestuia nu-l mulţumi. Înghiţi în gol şi reveni la groapa lui.  
– Zilele trecute am avut neplăcerea să găsesc o fiinţă care şi-a găsit sfârşitul în această prăpastie, continuă uitându-se la Lucas. Sinucidere, crimă... Din nefericire, banda lui Karonski guvernează locurile astea, spuse cu părere de rău.  
– Păi, nu vă mai plângeţi şi puneţi mâna de-i prindeţi odată! se mânie doctorul.  
– Continuă, te rog, spuse Lucas, mai tensionat decât se cerea.  
– Desigur că starea cadavrului era una jalnică şi nu numai din cauza descompunerii. Dar aceste detalii nu sunt importante acum. Îi făcu un semn vizitiului şi acesta coborî de pe capră cu o cutie de mahon în braţe. Pantoful acesta, spuse comisarul scoţând din cutie un pantof fin, de culoare cafenie, a fost găsit chiar aici. Asta înseamnă că ori a existat o luptă, ori omul a fost târât spre buza râpei.  
– Deci, omul s-a crezut Cenuşăreasă şi, uitând să dispară la miezul nopţii, vraja s-a destrămat într-un mod dezgustător, glumi doctorul.  
Lucas observase că în interiorul cutiei se mai afla un obiect şi anume, o brăţară de platină. Îşi pipăi involuntar încheietura stângă şi-şi trecu încet palma dreaptă peste zgârieturile de pe mână. Simţi un gust amar în gură.  
– Această bijuterie se afla în buzunarul stâng al hainei victimei, confirmă omul. Lucas clătină din cap, cu un zâmbet şters. Dacă i-ar fi smuls-o ucigaşului, în timpul luptei, ar fi rămas strâns în pumnul său încleştat. Deci, mai degrabă, era unul dintre hoţi, nu credeţi?  
Lucas îl privi cu uimire. Intenţionă să-i arate comisarului mâna rănită, dar se hotărî să aştepte.  
– Ştiu că e brăţara ta, Lucas, zâmbi Coriolan cu blândeţe. Cercul alb ce-ţi înconjoară încheietura demonstrează că ai purtat această bijuterie vreme îndelungată, deci, probabil, e un cadou de la o persoană dragă.  
Lucas se gândi la castel şi la servitorul limbut şi avu un zâmbet vag. Era important să-şi amintească cât mai curând, dar pe de altă parte, îi era teamă de adevăr, mai ales cu visele alea care-i tulburau somnul.  
– Oricum, nu poţi şti ce e mintea omului care urmează să fie ucis, mai ales când vrea să-şi demaşte criminalul de dincolo de moarte, adăugă ca pentru sine.  
Lucas se încruntă, dar nu apucă să vorbească din cauza medicului.  
– Interesante premisele dumitale, dar cred că ar trebui să ne grăbim, căci vântul ăsta începe să semene cu o furtună, mai spuse, ridicându-şi gulerul hainei.  
– Mă tem că sunt de acord cu domnul Renon, spuse Lucas cu fermitate. Nu vreau să te jignesc cumva, dar cred că e timpul să ne spui de ce-am venit aici.  
Comisarul oftă adânc, apoi surâse, dezarmat.  
– Îmi făceam doar meseria. Ţărâna şi petele de sânge de pe hainele tale indicau că aici a fost o încăierare. Avem un împuşcat în spate, în râpă, şi altul în piept şi, pe deasupra, comatos; dintre cei trei, tu eşti cel mai sănătos, căci rana de la cap n-a fost atât de gravă. Aşadar, tu ai putea fi ucigaşul şi totul e o înscenare. Însă nu ştiu cum stă treaba cu amnezia asta...  
Pe măsură ce omul rostea acele vorbe, cu atâta nonşalanţă, de parcă ar fi meditat în sinea lui, Lucas devenea mai palid şi respiraţia i se înteţise.  
– Nu aş putea să acuz fără să aduc probe, nu? spuse comisarul într-o doară.  
– Să acuzi? repetă Lucas, surprins, deşi era de înţeles că pentru asta le arătase acele obiecte. Mintea lui nu voia să priceapă. Pe cine?...  
– Se ştie că fiecare om e un posibil criminal. Şi eu pot ucide, prietene, şi dumneata, doctore, şi chiar şi tu, Lucas. Toţi putem fi atinşi de păcatul uciderii, fără excepţie, dar să nu uităm că într-una din aceste lumi există şi o răsplată.  
– Ce vrei să spui cu asta? Medicul nu intră în discuţie, mai ales că a venit neinvitat. Deci, pe mine vrei să mă acuzi, spuse cu un accent ameninţător. Ce am făcut, Coriolan? întrebă bărbatul cu glas aspru şi scăzut. L-am omorât pe nenorocitul din prăpastie? L-am împuşcat pe Alexander, „stăpânul” meu ca să-i iau metresa?...  
Dându-şi seama ce spusese, Lucas se opri descumpănit şi se îndepărtă de ceilalţi, înjurând straşnic.  
– Hai, poftim! Arestează-mă, dacă crezi că ştii tu mai multe decât îmi amintesc eu! urlă către comisar. Spulberă şi ultimele rămăşiţe din mine...  
Vocea i se frânse, zicând acestea şi, cu toate că era destul de aiurea, lacrimi i se urcară în ochi. Se întoarse cu spatele la ei, căutând să se calmeze.  
Medicul îl luă de braţ şi bărbatul se lăsă condus ca un prunc până la trăsură. Ştia că fusese un gest prostesc şi care poate îl incrimina, dar în afara acelor imagini din vis, nu se simţea deloc vinovat.  
Vizitiul se întoarse la treburile lui, iar comisarul urcă ultimul în vehicul.  
– Accesele acestea sunt cam dese în ultima vreme, recunoscu medicul, oftând. Lucas se uită la el, stânjenit. Poate că n-am fost invitat la întâlnirea asta, zise studiindu-şi pacientul, dar n-am plecat că aveam chef să mă plimb. Mai sunt încă lucruri pe care nu le ştii, Lucas, dar pe care noi le ştim, graţie meseriilor noastre.  
– Ce vrei să spui?...  
– Coriolan nu mi-a permis să-ţi spun, dar e vremea să cunoşti şi tu ce ştim ca să putem aduna împreună următoarele piese ale acestui joc. Cineva te-a otrăvit sistematic, probabil o aqua tofana care trebuia să te ucidă sau să te bage într-un ospiciu.  
– Dacă ai fi ucigaşul, şi nu unul dintre oamenii lui Karonski, otrăvirea asta ar putea fi rodul antipatiei vreunei iubite pe care ai părăsit-o. Dacă nu, înseamnă că totul fost premeditat.  
– Şi cine a încercat să mă ucidă? Alexander?... Dacă e stăpânul meu, nu era nevoie de atâta deranj ca să scape de un biet nenorocit, surâse el cu tristeţe.  
– Să nu uităm de mortul din râpă, zise Coriolan. Poate că v-aţi luptat cu el şi, printr-o conjunctură favorabilă, aţi reuşit să scăpaţi de dânsul. Dar nici asta nu e o opţiune, fiindcă omul era mutilat cu acid sulfuric.  
Lucas îl privi lung, de parcă la asta nu se aşteptase.  
– Să ne întoarcem la sanatoriu, propuse medicul. Lucas are nevoie de odihnă, spuse bătându-l uşor pe spate.  
– Îmi pare rău pentru ieşirea de mai devreme, murmură acesta. În fond, e vina dumitale, spuse ridicându-şi privirea spre doctor, dacă îi spuneai lui Coriolan despre coşmarurile mele cu morţi în râpe, poate se purta mai cu mănuşi...  
Comisarul se amuză.  
– Ştiam despre ele, dar voiam să văd reacţia ta.  
– Eşti sadic, domnule Stancowics, zise Lucas ca pentru sine.  
– Câteodată, asta poate fi o calitate, surâse poliţistul. Să nu te superi, dragule, dar mă tem că eşti suspect, în continuare.  
– Nici a fi suspect nu e întotdeauna rău, zâmbi Lucas. Iar tu să ştii că te consider prieten, în continuare.  
– Tot ce-mi doresc este să te ajut, spuse omul, serios. Nu cer decât sinceritate.  
Lucas încuviinţă, oftând. Coriolan făcu o grimasă şi deschise jurnalul pe care-l scosese din haină. Un lucru era cert din toate astea: că n-avea să fie un caz facil.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave Kudos!


End file.
